Finders Keepers
by Kayami Naru
Summary: It's shore leave and Jim convinces Bones to go to the club with him and the rest of the bridge crew. What happens, though, when Jim gets hit on by some douchey guy at the bar?


The music was loud, all bass, thumping through the floorboards. People bounced along with the beat, stomping their feet and swinging their bodies as the lights shone around them and the music pierced their ears. Sweaty bodies pressed and mashed together into one huge, undulating blob on the dance floor.

McCoy watched them with a mixture of amazement and disgust. Disgust at the way they sweat and rub all over each other. It was as if these people didn't know words like "germs" or "disease" or "STD", judging by how they bumped, ground, and slobbered all over each other. The amazement came from how they could _enjoy _this type of activity. He much preferred to nurse a bottle in the quiet of his rooms with a little bit of jazz playing and maybe a movie on. For a moment, he wondered why he was even here.

Glancing to his left, though, he knew why he was here. Beside him, his boyfriend was sucking on a beer and grinning at the dance floor. His hand was tapping on the bar to the beat of the nameless techno song blaring around them. A smile played on Leonard's lips. Jim had _begged _him to come dancing tonight, along with a group of others from the bridge. If McCoy turned his eyes back to the dance floor, he could just make out Sulu and Chekov dancing alongside each other, kissing ever now and then. Scotty, Uhura, and Spock were in a booth on the other side of the floor, chatting with their heads close so that they would hear each other.

He and Jim had ventured to the bar for refills and hadn't moved from their comfortable seats at the bar yet. Glancing back at Jim, he grinned at the bright light of happiness shining in those blue eyes. It was the first liberty since the beginning of the five year mission and everyone agreed that the ship needed break. So, in shifts, everyone was beamed aboard the space station they were docked at to relax and enjoy some time off.

Normally, shore leave meant that McCoy locked himself in his office with a bottle of bourbon and his demons. When he had started dating Jim, though, he found that less of his time was spent alone with booze and more of it was spent alone with Jim. The kid was like a massive, bright sun that emitted heat, light, life, and dragged people to it with it's huge gravitational pull. And Leonard, most definitely, had been drawn in.

Reaching out a hand, the doctor fully intended on taking Jim's tapping hand on the bar when the bartender slid a glass between their hands with a grunt.

"Compliments of that gentleman over there," he grumbled with a nod toward the opposite end of the bar. A tall man was leaning against the bar with a slimy smirk on his face and a lusty glint in his eyes. He tipped his drink at Jim when the captain turned to look at him. Jim grinned uncertainly back before glancing at the drink and then back at the guy who offered it.

There was a minute tick to McCoy's eyebrow as he looked at the drink. The hand sliding down the bar to take Jim's curled into a tight fist. Hot, sizzling, white _hot, _jealousy and rage swirled in his stomach when Jim wrapped a hand around the glass and he took a sip. Jim grimaced and spit.

"Eh! That's nasty, what the heck did that guy send me?" He slammed the drink back down on the bar and slid it away from him in disgust. Some of the jealousy and anger was soothed by Jim's rejection of the drink, but memories of a wife spending time with a co-worker, of late nights wondering where she was, of the frozen moment in his history when she signed the divorce papers, of the animosity and anger, swirled in his head and made him see red.

Turning on his stool, fully intending on giving the guy an earful, if not a fistful, McCoy was almost to his feet when a smaller hand wrapped around his wrist and held it tightly. Turning to look at the owner of that hand, he saw Jim's grinning, yet worried face. Slowly, his anger and jealously simmered down to tolerable at the sight of his boyfriend gripping his arm almost desperately. He flipped the guy off briefly before grabbing Jim and tugging him gently to his feet.

Seeing that the anger had calmed down, Jim's smile grew. He pressed a quick kiss to McCoy's cheek before throwing some money on the bar and moving to pull McCoy out of the club. The doctor halted him, though, and wrapped a strong arm around Jim's waist. Sensing the direction of the doctor's thoughts, the captain smiled up at his love before letting himself be pulled into a brutal, crushing kiss. It was all tongue and teeth and passion. It left Jim light headed and panting when Leonard finally pulled away and smirked down at him. Turning, the dark haired man threw a smug grin at the now grimacing guy at the end of the bar.

McCoy turned back to Jim when the smaller man pulled on his hand insistently.

"Come on, I want to get back to the ship and ravish you." McCoy chuckled at the serious, no-nonsense way Jim spoke. He let the captain lead him from the pounding club. The blessed silence of the halls of the space station was a welcome reprieve to the doctor and he sighed happily as they walked. The two traveled in silence back to jet way that led them back onto the _Enterprise. _

It wasn't until they were passing Observation Deck III that Jim spoke.

"You know, I just took a drip of the drink. It's not like I was going to leave with him," he mentioned casually. McCoy snorted at the comment and shook his head.

"It wasn't about sending you a message, darlin', it was about making sure that everyone in the club knew that you were _mine."_

Jim shuddered at the possessive undertone to his doctor's words. He smiled wickedly and looked sideways at Leonard.

"When was it decided that I was yours?" he challenged. McCoy spun him around and pressed Jim insistently to the wall of the ship. He ground their hips together slowly. Jim groaned at the contact and almost melted against him.

"You're mine because finders keepers, sunshine. I found you on that shuttle the first day," McCoy pointed out as he pressed biting kisses to Jim's jaw and throat, "So, you're _mine."_

Jim grabbed Leonard's face roughly and slammed his mouth into Leonard's. They were all mouths and tongues, hands gripping and clinging, hips rolling and groans slipping out between insistent kisses and gentle nips. When the doctor moved onto Jim's neck, suckling and biting as he went, Jim ground out, "Take me to our rooms and _prove it."_

Even with McCoy carrying Jim, his long legs wrapped around Leonard's waist, they almost didn't make it back to their rooms.


End file.
